Card Captor Sakura: Problems in High School
by Lucky Jinxe
Summary: This used to be the original story, I'm starting over as I've left it for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **There are a few random Japanese words in this fan fiction. If you don't understand them, you suck. I might make a glossary at some point, until then, try and work out what they mean XD. Also they're maybe a few misspelling but if you know how they sound then it will be fine, oh, and they're not in Japanese characters so you should be okay :P.

**C**hapter 1

The alarm clock on the side at the head of the bed rang loudly. There was no response for a few seconds and then the bed covers flew up. A girl with pink hair sat up and grabbed the alarm clock, turning off the ringing at the same time. She gazed around the room with tired eyes; her brain wasn't quite working so early in the morning.

The bottom drawer of the desk to the left of the bed opened up and a plush toy's head poked out. It too looking tired, a soft yellow paw like hand rubbed the plush toy's head. The plush toy rose out of the drawer, the paw like hand had been its own. A pair of small white wings on its back were flapping, pulling it into the air.

"Oi, Sakura, why did you set the alarm clock early?" the plush toy asked in a sleepy voice. The girl put the alarm clock back on the side at the head of the table and swung her legs off the bed. She quickly made the bed and then got dressed into her new school uniform, a black skirt, longer than the white ones from the elementary school, a white shirt the school emblem on the pocket of the shirt. The emblem was a green kite with two lines meeting in the middle of the kite, one going from left to right and the other from top to bottom. She managed to tie her tie after the second attempt and checked it in the mirror, she adjusted it a little and then smiled at herself, it was the first time she had worn her new school uniform.

"Aren't you going into high school this year, Sakura?" the plush toy asked.

"Hm. Tomoyo and I are in the same class again, and Syaoran is transferring into our class as well!" The girl replied.

"Oh, the kid's coming back! What about the brat?" the plush toy asked. The girl glared at the plush toy.

"His name is Syaoran! And Meilin-chan is coming back too, although it won't be a few weeks until she comes here."

She quickly slipped her feet into some white bunny slippers and grabbed her bag as she ran out of the room.

"I'm going now, Kero-chan!" she said as she left. The yellow plush toy, Keroberos, hovered in mid air staring at the door which the girl, Sakura, had just left through. He sighed.

"Even in eighth grade she still wakes up late." He said to himself. He flew over to the television in the corner and sat down on the cushion in front of it. He pressed a button on the controller and it turned on. He reached forwards and pressed the button on a console in front of the television, the wires suggesting that it was hooked up to the television. Sure enough a game screen came up. Keroberos leaned over the game controller, his small arms just able to reach over the whole thing. He selected the story mode on the game. It came up with a screen where two characters with weapons faced each other. He tensed.

"Yosh! I'll beat this game in one day!" he said, his accent Osakan.

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ohiyo!" she said cheerfully. Her older brother glanced over at her over the lip of his mug.

"Its surprising how much noise a monster makes even when they get to high school." He said. Sakura stomped over to him.

"I'm not a monster!" she yelled. Her brother put a mug on his head, keeping her back. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as Sakura waved her arms in the air as she tried to get close enough to stand on his foot.

"You still haven't grown much though, perhaps monsters stay small all their lives?" he teased. Sakura pulled back breathing heavily. She wanted to make herself bigger and stomp on him but thought better of it.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-san." Her father said, holding a tray of food. Sakura whizzed over to her seat and sat down.

"Ohiyo, do-san!" She said, smiling. She looked at the portrait of her mother and smiled at it.

"Ohiyo, ka-san." She said. Her father placed the tray of food on the table in front of her and then sat down in his seat, next to Sakura's. He looked at the portrait and smiled.

"Ohiyo, Nadeshiko-san." He said.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said with their hands together as if they were praying and then picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. Sakura's older brother, Touya, stood up and put the tray in the sink.

"You've had enough, Touya-kun?" their father asked. He nodded.

"Itakimas!" he said as he walked through the door. Sakura stared after him and started to eat her breakfast a lot faster. She put down the bowl heavily on the table. She felt a little queasy from eating so quickly.

"Thanks for the meal!" she said. Her father picked up her tray.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" he asked, smiling. Sakura nodded and rushed into the hall. She quickly fastened on her roller skates and her hand and elbow protectors. She picked up her bag and skated out the door. Her father was holding the gate open.

"Itakimas!" she said as she skated out.

"Irashi." Her father said, closing the gate.

Sakura skated down her street and saw the bollards at the corner. She grabbed hold of one and used it to turn the tight corner, sparks flying up behind her as her skates ground on the pavement as she turned.

The trees were still in full bloom, even though it was almost winter. The trees on this street were cherry blossoms, or Sakuras. A wind blew and the blossoms fell from the trees, raining down on the street in a pink flurry. Sakura turned around so that she was skating backwards and closed her eyes, feeling the sun through the gaps in the trees and the small breeze. She heard the clink of a bike changing gear and opened her eyes, turning around. She saw her brother slowing at the crossroads.

She skated faster, catching up to Touya in a few seconds. She skidded to a halt, regaining her balance perfectly once she had completed stopped. A boy in the same uniform as Touya stood there. He was holding his bike, his satchel hanging over his shoulder by a strap.

"Yo." Touya said.

"Yo. Ohiyo, Sakura-san." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Ohiyo, Yukito-san." She said, he smiled and got on his bike.

"Come on Sakura, you don't want to be late on your first day at high school." Yukito said, pushing the bike off and pedalling quickly. Touya and Sakura quickly followed. Sakura stared through the gates into Tomoeda Elementary, where she had gone to school for the past few years. It was also where she had met Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend and Syaoran Li, her boyfriend.

"Oi, Sakura, the high school is this way!" Touya shouted from ahead. Sakura snapped out of her daze and sped up to catch up with them. They turned through the fence gates of the high school, next to the Elementary. This was the first time Sakura had actually come into the school on a normal school day. She looked around at the students, all of them taller than her. There was a small group of smaller children nearby; Sakura recognised most of them as they were her old classmates.

"Aren't those your classmates, Sakura-san?" Yukito asked, pointing. Sakura nodded.

"Hm, most of them are. I think the classes are bigger here so there are a few I don't know." She said. Yukito and Touya got off their bikes and pushed them towards a long line of bikes, all parked underneath a metal shelter. They locked the bikes to metal poles inside and headed inside. Sakura skated over to where the others were standing in a group.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" One of them said, seeing her and turning. Sakura smiled.

"Ohiyo, Chiharu-chan." She said, smiling at the girl who had spoken, Chiharu.

"Sakura-chan!" another girl said, Sakura turned around.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" she said, smiling at her best friend, Tomoyo.

"I'm so happy that both of us are in the same class again, even at high school!" Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling.

"So am I!" Sakura said, smiling.

"And it gives me a chance to video Sakura-chan in her cute high school uniform!" Tomoyo went on, Sakura fell over in embarrassment. She quickly got back up again. She looked around at all her old friends.

"Are we all in the same class again?" she asked. They all nodded.

"We were told that the whole class had to wait here by the gates to be collected by our new homeroom teacher." Another girl said.

"Hm, I don't see Syaoran." Sakura said, looking around. Tomoyo sighed.

"It appears he isn't here yet, he did usually arrive after you at the Elementary school."

"That's true." Sakura said, expecting Syaoran to walk in through the gates right then, although of course he didn't. Sakura sighed.

"How long is it until morning classes start?" she asked, one of the new people she didn't know looked at his watch.

"About five minutes, give or take. I'm not sure my watch is entirely accurate." He said. A boy popped up in front of him, smiling with a stupid face and one hand in the air.

"Watches have a very interesting history, you know. People used to use sundials in the past but the sun kept burning them up so they –" Chiharu grabbed him from the collar and dragged him away, still talking.

"Hai, hai." She said as he rambled on. The boy stared after them confused.

"What was that about?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Another of the girls, Naoko, answered.

"That's Yamazaki-kun. He's always telling lies and stuff. He and Chiharu have known each other for ages." She explained. The boy nodded.

"It did seem a little fishy…." He said. Then the school bell tolled. Sakura glanced towards the gate. No one was there. A teacher was slowly walking towards them; it looked like Syaoran was going to be late. Then there was the shape of a body running on the other side of the fence, round the corner and through the gates. Syaoran looked like he had been running all the way from home; he had probably gotten up a little late.

He almost collapsed when he reached the group; Sakura caught him as he stopped.

"Daijobu?" she asked, he didn't answer, concentrating on breathing. After a few seconds he stood up and nodded.

"Ah." He said, then he realised it was Sakura and his face went a little red but then turned back to its normal colour, the same with Sakura. Tomoyo tried to stifle a giggle with her hand and coughed to hide it. The teacher stopped in front of the group, he was holding a folder.

"Ohiyo." He said cheerfully. He was short and round but his face was cheerful and his eyes twinkled with a kind mischief.

"Ohiyo." The class replied.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. You can call me Mr. Tschumi. Sa, if you follow me I'll take you to your new form room!" he said cheerfully, emphasising the last sentence, the class cheered happily, this was a teacher they could easily like. He turned and waddled off towards the school with the class following behind him in small groups. Sakura held Syaoran's arm.

"Shall we go?" she asked. Syaoran tensed at the display of affection and then relaxed, he wasn't quite used to this yet, neither was Sakura it seemed, her cheeks were a little red. They headed after the class; Tomoyo stood a few paces back with Chiharu's group, recording the scene with her video recorder. She sighed happily.

"I get to record 'Sakura's first display of affection to Syaoran' on video so early in the term, I'm so happy!" Chiharu and the others looked up.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you say something?" Rika asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Oh, nadomoni. Shall we hurry?" she said, stepping aside. The other saw Syaoran and Sakura and stopped for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu pointed at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you know they were like that?" she asked. Tomoyo followed her gaze and smiled.

"Mm. It happened in the summer holidays when Li-kun came back to see the festival with Meilin-chan."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell us?" Chiharu asked, Tomoyo smiled.

"I forgot." She said simply. They sighed, Rika smiled.

"I'm glad for them." She said. Tomoyo smiled.

"As am I." she said.

"Me too!" Chiharu said.

"We should hurry or we'll be left behind." Tomoyo said, noticing that there was a large gap between them and the back of the line trailing behind the teacher. They ran to catch up with the others, passing Sakura and Syaoran, giving them space.

One of the boys saw Syaoran and Sakura and smiled to himself, not a happy smile, more like a cruel smile. His eyes were hard. A voice spoke in his head, not his own, nor a voice proving he was crazy.

_"Is that her?"_ The voice said. The boy turned and looked at the girl walking next to him. His expression was equally twisted.

_"Ah."_ He said simply, his voice sounding in the girl's mind.

_"What do you want to do?"_ she asked mentally.

_"Wait for now, but then we separate them and take what we want."_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **If you haven't noticed this yet, anime characters seem to have this habit of speaking with their eyes closed or when smiling, just to explain something in this chapter.

**C**hapter 2

The class walked after the cheerful Mr. Tschumi who waddled down the corridor, the register tucked under an arm. He stopped and turned around to face them, beaming at them all. He waved a podgy hand at the door to his right, his eyes closed as he beamed at them.

"This will be our home room for this entire year! Let's fill it up with a friendly atmosphere right from the start, shall we?" he said, waving his arms to emphasize the friendliness.

"Hai." The students chorused loudly and happily. The teacher's smile grew impossibly wider and he turned the door, pulling it open and waddling in. The students followed after him as he lifted his stumpy little legs over the two small steps up to the desk at the front of the class, with the black board behind. But this time the board was white, the students stared at it curiously. The big teacher sat down in the teacher's chair, it was a wide chair, with arms presumably for the big man to sit in comfort through the long school days. He followed their gaze to the white board and clapped his hands happily, smiling at them all again, his chubby face filled with joy as it always seemed to be.

"Ah, yes the school was outfitted with new equipment especially for your first year! Aren't you all so lucky? Now if you all take your places, any seats will do. It does seem to help when friends are together even if you make a little trouble you seem to be a lot happier and that can lead to better working standards! Now hurry, hurry, I want to explain about all this new equipment! Gosh, it's so exciting isn't it?" he said, standing up and waddling back and forth, practically skipping even on his stubby legs and with his huge bulk. The students instantly took up their old seats, the students outside of the old class group from the Elementary filled in the gaps in between.

"Sa, we're all comfortable now, yes? These chairs were brought in to make learning a more comfortable experience, they even have cushioning, take care of them won't you? It's a precious privilege, back when I was in your year we had to sit on wooden seats as hard as rock!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Ah, onto the new teaching equipment. According to the schedule I should be teaching you something I choose but I think it's better if we have a great big discussion on silly little things, it'll help me learn all your names and I'll be able to help you all individually, yes? Sa, this board here. I expect you're all used to blackboards and chalk, as was I back in the day and my teachers before that, when they could get to school anyway. Now we have these nice looking white boards, they're completely different, no chalk either! The material's all nice and smooth and shiny, a bit of a pain when the light gets on the way but I think we can have the lights off early this term with such great weather outside, yes? Now, like I said there's no chalk, so you won't have to clean the board rubbers or anything, good for you, isn't it?" he said, a smile filling his jolly face.

"Sensei, what do you write on the board with?" someone asked near the front. The teacher grinned, opening a desk drawer.

"That's the good part! You all write with pens in your books, yes? And when you write you can't just wipe it of, if it's still wet it will just smudge and if it's dry then it won't go at all, ne? Well, this board is different. You write on paper in your books, and that's not very smooth is it, it absorbs the ink, but you need those notes and work for the exams at the end of the year, don't you? Now, we teachers don't need to make those notes, since we already have them written down or in our heads so we can teach you! We don't really have exams but now and then we get dragged off to these things and people come in to see how well we teach you so that they can be sure we're not teaching you rubbish or anything. It's like those sciences, who needs them, ne?" he said, laughing. The class laughed with him, his jolly manner was infectious.

"So we write on the boards with pens like you write in your books. But watch!" he said, pulling a pen out of the drawer, it was fatter than their pens, when he took the lid off they could see the nib was thicker and soft.

"Our pens are thicker so you can see, even from the back of the class, as long as the teacher's handwriting isn't awful you should be able to copy down notes. Now I'll tell you this, some teachers will be boring and just make you copy down notes and things, desperate to force all this knowledge into you at once but not teaching you at all! I would just write a bit on the board so you can copy that down so everybody thinks you've done some work and then we can talk about it, you can ask me any question you want about it, or even a question not about the work! Then you just write what you want in your books so you've got things that will actually help you when the exams come, you'd be surprised how many teachers do that nowadays, before they were all boring and would make you write all day long!" he said, throwing his arms up in indignation, as if it was a greater tragedy than it really was.

"Sa, watch this!" he said, he began writing on the board, when he stepped away something was written on the board, although it was going across and wasn't in Japanese characters. He beamed at them all.

"It looks better than chalk on a white board, doesn't it?"

"Now, let me show you how we get rid of it!" he said, reaching into the still open drawer and pulling out an eraser, much like the ones for the blackboards. He wrote his name again, this time in Japanese characters and in the small square it made between the words he wrote some meaningless gibberish in the same characters he had used to write his name the first time. He stepped away a little so they could all see and wiped the writing away in a few, quick, light strokes. The board was white again.

"No marks left by that awful chalk, just a nice and clean board! This way everything we write will always be clear! And you don't have to clean the board rubber, you can't unless you use water and ink washing stuff but that would damage it or so the cleaners say, so when it gets too dirty, we just do this!" he tossed the board rubber towards the bin, it missed, bouncing off the wall and then into the bin, bouncing around the edges until it hit the bottom.

"Ah, now there's one more thing I need to do before we begin our silly discussions! Although you're all new I suppose a lot of you know each other, yes? At least everyone knows someone here; we even have a pair of twins in the class, the only ones in the entire school!" He waved at the still open door and a boy stepped in. It was hard to see him with the door partially in the way but the students nearer the windows on the opposite side of the room could see him clearly. He wasn't especially tall, but neither was he short, just a little above the average height in the class which was pretty level. His hair seemed a little blonde, a light blonde. His eyes were ice blue and he was well built, not overly muscled but his frame was neither skeletal nor flabby, showing he was fit and exercised regularly.

His eyes were kind, not soft but kind and seemed to be smiling at them all, his skin wasn't pale but it was more of a light tan colour. His face was happy and cheerful. He walked in, he was holding a school bag over his shoulder in one hand, some of the students seemed incredulous at this, they had been told to pack their uniform bags with various items, making it almost full and rather heavy for the first day of school, yet this new boy was casually carrying it as if it weighed nothing.

He walked into the class room, out of the darkness of the hallway. As he stepped into the lighter class room the class saw that his hair was not light blonde, it white, with a light tinge of blonde or yellow, not unhealthy, in face it looked pure and clean. He strode to the front of the classroom, next to the desk. He stood straight, confidently as he gazed at the students in the class, smiling gently, radiating warmth. Mr Tschumi waddled up to the boy who stood at his height, if not a little above it. The chubby man gestured at him, beaming at them.

"This is a transfer student from our good friend England." Sakura looked up.

_Wasn't Eriol-kun from England?_

She glanced at Syaoran who nodded, thinking the same thing. The twins in the class could barely conceal scowls as they saw the boy at the front. He bowed and rose straight again, his movements smooth and graceful. He smiled at the whole class, ready to introduce himself.

"I'm Julius Ragnar. It's nice to meet you all, I hope I can be friends with all of you." He said, tilting his head to one side, his eyes closed as he smiled at them. Their round teacher glanced around the room, looking for a seat. He spotted one next to Syaoran's, next to the window. Sakura sat in front of Syaoran and Tomoyo sat on the seat to Sakura's left and next to the window, in front of the empty desk.

"Ah, there's an empty seat their at the back by the window. If memory serves, your partner next to you was also a transfer student from Tomoeda. Does my memory serve me properly?" he said, asking the last sentence as a question to Syaoran.

"Hai, sensei." Syaoran said, his usual stiffness to teachers had gone, like everyone else he like this easy going, care free teacher.

"There you go! Foreign friends, eh?" he said, Julius smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He said, stepping down from the raised platform and walking down the aisle to his seat. He stopped next to Sakura's desk, he smiled at her.

"You are Kinomoto-san, yes?" he asked politely, smiling.

"H-hai." She said, wondering how he knew her name, no one in the class she knew had met this boy so how did he know her name? Most people called her by her first name so even if he had been listening in on their conversations, which she doubted anyway, he wouldn't have known her surname.

"Eriol-san told me a lot about you, I hope we can be friends." He said, continuing to his seat and seating down swiftly yet without haste. He placed his bag carefully on the floor and interlocked his fingers like into a big fist onto the desk, as if praying; although he was plainly not as his face showed he was listening keenly to what Mr. Tschumi was saying.

"Eriol-kun…?" she murmured, a little stunned. Syaoran hadn't heard what had been said in the small exchange and gazed at her in a questioning look. She shook her head and smiled at him. He blushed a little and turned his attention to the teacher, like the rest of the class. Sakura did the same, not wanting to be caught out on not listening on the first day.

The morning break bell rang; Mr. Tschumi finished answering a student's question and held up a hand, forestalling further questions. He stood up and picked up the register, which he had taken as he had asked people's names when they had said something, which everyone had.

"Sensei, can I ask one more question?" someone asked, the jolly teacher sighed in mock exhaustion.

"All right, I supposed we have time for a quick question." He said, beaming.

"Sensei, what does it say on the board?" the student asked. Mr. Tschumi turned around and looked at it. He laughed and clapped both hands on his large stomach. He waddled down the small steps off the platform and walked towards the door which had been left open to give some ventilation to the class room.

"Why don't you ask Ragnar-san? It's in his home language after all." He said, waddling out the room. Everyone turned to look at Julius who grinned and rubbed the back of his neck at the sudden attention, he laughed slightly.

"What does it say, Ragnar-san?" the student asked him the same question.

"It says: 'Have a great first day.'" He said, reading off the board.

"Wait, why would Tschumi-sensei know any English?" Someone asked. Julius looked a little confused.

"What, he didn't tell you what he teaches?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "He teaches English here, since its one of the most common languages in the market and many tourists speak English we're supposed to know it for help in later life or something like that."

"Ohhh, you're lucky Ragnar-kun." Chiharu said.

"Why is that, Miharu-san?" he asked.

"You come from England so you can speak it really well, ne?" she said. Julius nodded and smiled.

"Ah, but that means you're lucky too. You can speak Japanese really well, which is of equal value in the world market. My guardians are both merchants of a sort so I get taught a lot about stocks and something and let me tell you, it is so boring!" he exclaimed. Chiharu laughed.

Most of the class gathered around Julius, asking about England. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were able to slip away almost unnoticed. The two twins saw them leave and slipped out of the classroom after them. Julius saw them all leave as he talked, his mind not on the conversation. He stood up and stretched.

"I've been sitting in here too long, my body yearns to be outside in the sun!" he said, glancing outside, the sun was still rising to its highest point, there wasn't much of a gap between morning break and the lunch break, even though the morning break was quite long, almost half an hour and the lunch time break was just over two hours, and a lot of the lessons were loose, students could do things they wanted as long as it furthered their education, including physical education. Often there would be people from all the years of the school merging together until a teacher had to come out and take them for a proper lesson, which usually consisted of a football tournament for the boys and cheerleading practice for the girls.

Julius walked out, a few other students followed him but turned off to go and explore elsewhere. He stood in the sunlight outside the school and yawned, he was tired from his flight from England, and after all, he hadn't been able to sleep on the flight.

He glanced around and saw the twins rounding a corner, presumably after the trio; it looked like they were sneaking. He headed after them, jogging as if trying to loosen his muscles after the lesson, aware that some of his classmates were still in view. He rounded the corner, slowing down suddenly to a walk to make it look like he wasn't hurrying anywhere. The trio were sitting on a small hill, in the shadow of the trees near the fence boundary between the elementary school and the high school. The twins were hiding behind a bush, one of them was holding a flute, the other held a small bell.

He grimaced, recognising the instruments and why they had them, although he couldn't take action against them without breaking his cover fully or showing himself as a violent student, that would make him stick out even more, also he didn't want to look like the bad guy, he liked to think of himself as one of the 'good guys'.

He strolled on towards the trio, they didn't notice him at first as he walked by, as if not noticing them but Sakura saw him out of the corner of her eye and stood up.

"Um…. Ragnar-san?" she asked, Syaoran glanced down suspiciously at Julius who looked up, faking surprise.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san. Oh, this must be Li-san and Daidouji-san." He said, looking at Syaoran and Tomoyo in turn as he said their names.

"Sakura-chan, do you know Ragnar-san?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. Julius smiled.

"No, we've never met before now, a friend told me about his experience here as a transfer student." He said, glancing towards the bushes. He could see movement through the leaves; it looked like the twins weren't going to stop with another witness at the scene.

"Would that happen to be Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked, Syaoran tensed a little, Julius smiled.

"Hai. Eriol-kun has been a close friend of mine for a long time." His eyes narrowed a little, not dangerously but enough to show he was a little more serious. "Or should I call him Clow Reed?"


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hapter 3

Julius smiled at the expression on their faces, they obviously hadn't sensed anything from him, the ability to hide his humungous magical power had been something he had been born with. He laughed, his eyes seeing the twins again, it look like the twin with the bell was about to ring it, that would start the trouble.

Julius hopped over the waist high stone wall that followed the path, separating it from the grassy area and making everything look neater. He walked up to them; the grassy area was slightly sloped down to the stone wall. A wind blew from the right, leaves fell from the trees and his blazer flapped slightly. The wind died down and then a bell rang, not a school bell.

"What was that sound?" Tomoyo asked, Julius glanced at the bushes, the twins were gone, he could faintly hear the sound of a flute playing, it was simple tune but he knew every single note, he had heard it before. He felt a magical presence, seconds after him Sakura and Syaoran felt it too.

"I can feel some kind of presence." Sakura said, looking around, Syaoran stood up and glanced at Julius.

"Can you feel it too?" he asked, Julius nodded.

"Ah, I do possess magical powers, like you and Kinomoto-san, however they are neither of the moon or the sun." Syaoran glanced at him sharply; Sakura heard him and turned her head.

"What kind of magic do you have then?" she asked, remembering that her own magic was neither of the sun or moon. Julius smiled; he could sense the magic building up as the feint tune got further into the piece. Syaoran and Sakura both noticed it building up as well.

"I have my own kind of magic, as well as several other magics and powers. I even know a little bit about how your own magic of the Stars works, Kinomoto-san." He said, smiling.

"How my own magic works?" Sakura asked, a little confused. Julius nodded.

"You can study all kinds of magic and find out their secrets, but only some can actually use them to their full extent, in this case, only you know how to use your own magic of the Stars to its fullest extent, even though you know nothing of how it works, its instinctive to you, as it will be to your children and their children, like Clow's magic. I can only use some of the magic of the Stars, enough to use the cards you made from the Clow Cards, or as I've been told, Sakura Cards." He said, looking at Tomoyo and smiled, who smiled back.

He held out a hand to her, bowing slightly, she took it and he helped her to her feet. He turned to Sakura and Syaoran. His face was serious, the laughter in his eyes was feint, still there, ever present but it had retreated back to let seriousness show.

"It's here." He said. There was an explosion of grass and dirt, one of the trees began to fall towards them. It crashed between them, separating Sakura and Syaoran from Julius and Tomoyo. They all looked towards the source of the explosion, Tomoyo had her video camera out, Julius sighed, her devotion to Sakura was unbelievable.

There was another explosion, nearer to them. Syaoran placed himself in front of Sakura, Julius did likewise for Tomoyo, although for some reason he sub consciously allowed her to get a good camera view of what was happening. Then an explosion shattered the tree, splinters flew everywhere and the shockwave sent them back. Syaoran managed to grab Sakura and held her close to him, hitting the ground and absorbing the impact while shielding her from the flying splinters. One of these hit his leg, slicing through the flesh and muscle, then his flesh closed in to fill the gap and it was stuck in his leg. He cried out in pain, letting go of Sakura. She rolled away and looked at Syaoran, he was holding his left leg tightly, his face a mask of pain.

"Syaoran!" she almost screamed, scrambling back over to him. He gritted his teeth and looked up at her.

"Be careful." He said, his face pale with shock from the pain. A small pool of blood was collecting around his leg. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she held Syaoran tightly.

"Syaoran!" she said again, her voice wavering as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't say anything, his vision was going black, he was losing blood quickly even though the flow was slowing down he would still lose a lot, not enough to be life threatening but still enough to be dangerous to his health.

Julius on the other side of the tree managed to grab Tomoyo's hand as they were thrown through the air and he held on, managing to tilt himself so that he was behind Tomoyo, he hit the school building wall, hard, he winced in pain and then she hit him but with less force. They began to fall to the ground but he managed to grab hold of a window ledge with his spare hand, still holding on Tomoyo's hand with his other hand. He managed to lower Tomoyo to the ground safely and then let go of the window ledge himself, dropping to the ground beside her in a crouch, his knees absorbing the impact.

He managed to stand up, although it was an effort to do so, his legs hurt from the fall and his back hurt from the initial impact. He looked towards the impact, the flute had stopped, the bell rang once more, they had let the monster be free. He ran towards it, Tomoyo started to call out but stopped. Then Julius heard Sakura scream, not in pain though, it sounds more like grief. He scowled, when he had been told he was coming here he had gone to Eriol who had told him to look after them, they had both felt something coming, what was he doing right now? Nothing.

He vaulted the stone wall and rolled over the tree, an explosion hitting the ground where he had been, shattering that section of wall and throwing stone and mud everywhere. He rolled onto the ground and stood up, looking for Sakura and Syaoran. He saw them not far away, out in the open. Then he remembered Tomoyo and heard the explosion heading in the direction he had come from and cursed himself for leaving her undefended. He jumped over the fallen tree trunk and ran towards the monster he could see in front of him. It was a tangle of vines with a round green body, the vines attached to it like tentacles, it was moving by bouncing, its heavy weight causing the explosions. He jumped over its head and into its path, between it and Tomoyo who could now see it.

He braced himself as the vines whipped towards him. He grabbed one of them but it wrapped around his wrist, another wrapped around his ankle and lifted him up into the air, more vines wrapped around his body and then they all tightened, his arms were crushed against his sides as the vines continued tightening, the breath was forced out of his lungs and he grimaced, now it was time to use his magic.

He closed his eyes and gripped a vine, concentrating on the connection between him and the monster. A red fire began to glow around his hand and his eyes snapped open, the fire spread to his whole body until he was glowing red. He pushed against the vines with his entire body and then they snapped apart, the monster howled in pain as he broke free and dropped to the ground.

He stood up and turned around, still glowing red. He curled his right into a fist and ran forwards and leapt up at the monster which twisted and turned in pain as its broken vines fell to the ground. He slammed his fist into the monster, his hand burning with the red energy. It fell back, screaming in pain as the red energy turned into fire and transferred to it, setting it alight. It burnt into ashes, the wind feeding the magic fire. Julius fell to the ground, managing to land safely away from the monster as it burnt into ashes, screaming.

He stood up and brushed himself down, wincing as his hands touched his chest. He felt the painful area and sighed, a broken rib. Tomoyo was running towards where Sakura and Syaoran had been thrown, Julius followed, remembering how Syaoran had been lying on the ground at the time.

Tomoyo climbed over the tree trunk and hurried over to them, Syaoran was lying on the ground, a small red pool on the ground around his leg with Sakura sobbing on top of him. Julius vaulted the tree trunk and ran after Tomoyo to them. He skidded to a stop and looked down at the injury, a red splinter was sticking through Syaoran's leg, having pierced the trouser, then his leg and coming out the other side, the point going through the trouser leg before the suction of the flesh stopped it completely.

Sakura looked up, her cheeks wet with her own tears and her eyes red from crying. She looked at Julius pleadingly.

"Save Syaoran! Please, I can't use any magic that could heal him but maybe you could…." Her sobbing returned, breaking her sentence off. Julius smiled and gripped her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay." He said softly. Syaoran was vaguely conscious, dropping in and out of wakefulness. Julius spoke to him. "Brace yourself, this could be a little painful." He said, gripping Syaoran's injured leg further up, just below the knee, cutting off some of the blood flow with his firm grip. Syaoran nodded slightly that he was ready and Julius closed his eyes for a second and then yanked the splinter out of Syaoran's leg. He cried out in pain and Sakura looked at him in shock. He soothed her comfortably.

"I can't heal it if the splinter's still there, otherwise he wouldn't be able to use this leg ever again, and if he did it would be too painful to bear." He said, she calmed down a little, squeezing Syaoran's hand tightly. Julius place a hand over Syaoran's leg which was bleeding slowly, the blow flow still cut off by his firm grip. A green glow surrounded his palm as he pressed it against the wound, the glow spread to the wound and there was a bright green flash.

When the light had gone the wound was healed up, the wholes in Syaoran's trouser leg were also gone, along with any bloodstains that might have been left behind. Syaoran seemed to be recovering quickly, colour returning to his face. Sakura helped him to sit up. Julius smiled at them gently.

"...Thank you." Syaoran said after a moment.

"It was nothing, I've been charged with this job by Eriol-kun after all." He said, he had no need to hide it from them after all.

"I'm so glad." Sakura said, hugging Syaoran tightly. He tensed for a second and then wrapped his arms around Sakura, hugging her back. Julius smiled happily, along with Tomoyo, he turned his head and smiled at her. Then people came around the corner. Julius stood up and waved, it appeared to be Chiharu and the others.

They ran up the path, past the fallen tree and climbed up over the wall.

"What happened? We heard explosions and stuff." Chiharu said. Julius smiled.

"You would be right in hearing that then." He said, Chiharu looked around at the devastated area.

"Are you all alright? Did you get hit?" Rika asked, Julius shook his head.

"Not really, we're all alright." He said. Naoko frowned, picked up on the 'not really'.

"What do you mean 'not really'? Surely you either got hit or didn't?" she said. Julius smiled.

"I got hit a little bit but I'm fine, my back just hurts a bit." He said, looked up at the wall, there was a large crack and imprint there where he had hit it, he winced, he had hit it harder than he had thought. They followed his gaze and saw the imprint on the wall.

"Did you hit the wall?" Chiharu asked, almost incredulous that he was saying he was fine if he had left that imprint there. The crack stretched from one floor to the next. He nodded, smiling.

"Just a little, I managed to grab a windowsill, I'm fine, really." He said. She frowned at him and decided to let him go on the subject.

"I'm glad you're all safe, everybody in the school heard it, the teachers were calling the police and everything! Some of them looked really worried." Julius laughed.

"Perhaps they were scared their classrooms would get blown up or something." He said, laughing again. Then the bell rang for the end of break and he stood up. "I think we should go to the classroom now, the teachers will want to take another register to check everyone's alright." Chiharu's group began to leave but stopped when they realised they weren't getting up to follow.

"Aren't you coming?" Chiharu asked.

"We'll be there in a minute." Julius said, smiling reassuringly. The group left, leaving the others alone for the moment before others came to investigate. There was silence for a few seconds and then Julius stretched, his back clicked loudly and painfully and he winced.

"Actually, that did hurt." He said, more to himself than anyone else. He looked down at the others.

"We should probably get out of here before other people come here to find out what happened. I'd rather not be caught in a police investigation." He said, trying to hurry them into leaving.

"Matte! Where did those explosions come from?" Sakura asked, Julius turned his head and looked down at her.

"You didn't see it?" he asked curiously, she shook her head. He turned to Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, you saw it, didn't you?" he asked, she nodded her head.

"Yes. It had these vines like things for arms but they were more like tentacles, like on an octopus and the body was just a green…." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Blob?" Julius offered.

"Yes, that sounds right." She said, smiling gently at him, he smiled back.

"Now can we get going?" Julius asked, turning to Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura was still clinging to Syaoran.

"Where did it go then?" Syaoran demanded, Julius turned and looked at where the monster had died.

"Its ashes now, scattered by the wind. Now, please, we should get back to the classroom now." He insisted. Syaoran stood up, Sakura still holding onto him and rising with him. He comforted her until she finally let go of him, rather reluctantly. Julius offered his hand to Tomoyo again and smiled. She took it and he gently helped her up, both smiling. Through her daze Sakura vaguely saw a similar spirit in both Julius and Tomoyo, kinda and gently, even if they came from two different countries, their smile and voices were the same, soft and kind. It looked like they had both already realised this, another quality they both had, sharpness.

They all left for the classroom, getting off the scene before more people came, the scream of police sirens could be heard faintly across the school grounds, soon accompanied by the sound of fire engines and bomb disposal teams.

The lunch time bell rang and the teacher closed his book with a snap. He looked up at his new students and smiled. He was their new teacher for history. He liked to teach and liked history, trying to make his lessons as enjoyable for his students to pass on his love for history onto them, his enthusiasm often infecting whole classes who listened to him as he told them mythological battles and explained the historical side of them, when the bell rang many students sighed, wanting to hear the end of the myth about Hercules. The teacher smiled.

"I guess that's the end for today. I'll finish the myth off next lesson; you can all look forward to it. Oh, since it's the first day there'll be no homework." He said, smiling and walking to the door with his textbook took under an arm.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" he said as he left the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Julius sighed and opened up his school calendar, in the front was a timetable of their lessons. He traced down the Monday column with his finger until he reached the period after lunch and smiled. It looked like it was Physical Education after lunch, or Sports Education as they called it here, after translation of course.

He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling, how was he going to occupy himself on the first lunch time of the trimester? After all, it would be good to find something he could do regularly.

"Um…." Someone said, he blinked and stopped looking at the ceiling. Sakura was standing beside his desk, twiddling her fingers nervously. Syaoran was watching intently, ready to leap in if something happened. Julius smiled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked kindly, prompting her subtly, she shook her head nervously.

"No, um…." She trailed of again. Tomoyo appeared behind her, smiling.

"I think Sakura-chan was wondering whether you would like to eat with us?" she said. Sakura nodded. Julius smiled again.

"I'd be delighted to." He said truthfully. Sakura relaxed, now that she had gotten it over with. "Arigatou, Kinomoto-san." He said, smiling. He stood up and picked up his back and quickly packed away his school books into it and closed the bag. He lifted his bag off the table and shrugged on one strap, liking to have one of his hands free.

"Where should we eat then?" he asked, still smiling.

"We can't eat where we were before, the police have blocked off that area in case there's another explosion." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. Julius smiled.

"That's true." He said. She smiled back. Sakura glanced between them and Chiharu solved the problem, breaking through the conversation by calling to them not far away.

"Sakura-chan! Would you like to eat with us?" she called. They all looked up.

"Haiii!" Sakura said, smiling and waving. She and Tomoyo quickly gather up their things and joined Chiharu's group. Syaoran picked up his bag and followed with Julius beside him. The group set off after Chiharu and the others, Tomoyo and Sakura directly behind them with Julius and Syaoran a little further back.

"Kinomoto-san really is cute, isn't she?" Julius asked Syaoran quietly. Syaoran's faced turned red and then he shook his head violently to hide it. He managed to regain his composure and stared at Sakura.

"Ah." He said simply and glanced sideway in suspicion at Julius, who laughed, seemingly knowing what was going through his head.

"Don't worry, Li-san, I won't take her away for her. I must say personally that I find Daidouji-san more attractive." He said softly, looking at Tomoyo who laughing gently at something Sakura had said, obviously leaving Sakura a little perplexed. Syaoran glanced away, now knowing his relationship with Sakura wouldn't be intruded on by Julius.

"What will you do about it?" Syaoran asked. Julius smiled.

"I don't know yet, after all, I only met you all today. Everything else I know is from what Eriol has told me and what I've seen for myself. You and Kinomoto-san, you both like each other very much, don't you? Although I can see the reason in both cases I find Daidouji-san attractive in a different way. Obviously, she is beautiful, not cute like Kinomoto-san but in a more mature kind of way. I see in her a kind and gentle spirit, a spirit that I can sense is similar to mine. From the moment I met her I could feel my soul calling out to hers, like they were together, we call that kind of thing kindred spirits back in England." He stopped talking and turned to Syaoran.

"You would stay by Kinomoto-san's side no matter what, right?" he asked suddenly. Syaoran glanced at him.

"Of course, no matter what." He said seriously. Julius smiled happily.

"Then everything will be fine." He said, leaving Syaoran a little in the dark.

"Everyone, over here!" Chiharu said from up ahead.

"Haiiiiiiii!" Sakura said, waving. Syaoran was watching her, Julius smiled again, everything would be all right after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Due to confusion with my other languages and the fact that the Japanese words are based upon my hearing abilities (which honestly suck when it's not English words) SachiXhappiness will be filling in the Japanese words in the fan fiction (except 'san' etc) 'coz she knows what she's doing and has quite happily agreed to doing so, so a round of applause for SachiXhappiness!

**C**hapter 4

The bell for the end of school rang and the homeroom teacher stood up. For the last lesson of the day he had been talking to them about how they had found the first day and answering any questions they had. Julius picked up his bag and packed away the notebook and pencil case he had gotten out in case something interesting was said, he hadn't opened the book since he had gotten it out, it was just too fast to follow with this teacher, that was why he was so great.

"Well there you go! The blessed sound of the end of school bell, it always sounds different to me than the other bells, yes?" he picked up the books he had on the table. "Go home safely and I'll see you all tomorrow!" he said, the signal for everyone to start leaving. Julius slung his bag over one shoulder as usual and noticed once again that Sakura was standing there twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Please, Kinomoto-san, don't be so nervous. I would prefer to be friends so please, say what you want to say." He said, smiling comfortingly, Sakura calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

"R-Ragnar-san, would you like to walk home with us?" she said in a rush, Julius smiled; glad she had gotten it over with faster than last time.

"Of course I would, I believe I live in the area Daidouji-san's home is so I can walk with you that far." He smiled again; Tomoyo came up behind Sakura, already having packed her bag. She smiled.

"Shall we go then?" she asked. Sakura rushed over to her seat and packed everything away quickly and joined them quickly. Tomoyo and Sakura began to leave but stopped when they noticed Julius wasn't following immediately after them.

"Ragnar-san, are you coming then?" Sakura asked, Julius broke away from whatever was distracting him and smiled.

"I'm sorry; I just got a little distracted. Shall we go?" he said, joining them and they walked out together, Syaoran was waiting outside and Sakura looked as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh, sorry Tomoyo-chan, Ragnar-san! Syaoran and I are…." She trailed off. Julius smiled.

"I understand. I'm sure Daidouji-san and myself should be able to find our way home by ourselves." He said kindly. Tomoyo looked as if she wanted to go after Syaoran and Sakura as they headed off but Julius stopped her for a moment by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that this time they should be left alone, don't you agree?" he asked, Tomoyo hesitated for a second and Julius decided to press her a bit. "Daidouji-san, I understand that Kinomoto-san is a very precious person to you but perhaps they should be alone with each other, perhaps they are allowed to have secrets of their own?" he said kindly. Tomoyo nodded after a moment and smiled.

"Now that Sakura-chan has someone even closer to her I think maybe I should look to myself rather than to her for once." Julius nodded and smiled, glad she had changed for the better so easily.

"Right, now should we get going?" he said, gesturing down the corridor, Sakura and Syaoran had already disappeared. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

"Un! (Yes!)" She said simply, Julius smiled again.

At the crossroads they both turned in the same direction. Tomoyo glanced at Julius who was looking from side to side for cars on pure habit. They crossed safely to the other side and immediately they both stopped.

"Ragnar-san, where do you live then?" Tomoyo asked, Julius smiled.

"Your house is the mansion in those huge gardens isn't it?" he asked, although he obviously knew the answer.

"Yes, that's right." She said, Julius smiled.

"You know there are other houses similar to yours in the area, right?" he said, she nodded.

"Yes, there are lots of them although a few are a bit bigger and some are a little smaller than ours, my mother says she would have bought a bigger house but they were already occupied so she settled for this one." Julius smiled.

"Then, you know the one two houses down from yours, the large one with the glass observatory?" he asked, Tomoyo nodded again and smiled.

"Yes, the observatory is quite eye catching, it is higher than a lot of the bigger trees and you can see the telescope through the windows." She said, remembering it clearly in her mind.

"Yes, that's the one. My parents were able to contact the agent faster than other buyers, or so it seems as I appear to be living there. Although my parents are rather busy so I live with a couple of friends from England who wanted to see Japan, visitors often call them servants but I think my parents prefer to call them friends. They stay there and clean the house and spend the rest of the time exploring the city, I deal with everything else like cooking. I believe your mother also is a merchant of sorts?" he said, asking the question at the end.

"Yes, of a sort. She the head of a large toy company, she's often busy so I don't always see her every day as she's at the office but she always calls to make sure everything's okay." She said, Julius smiled.

"My parents are busy with our business in England and bought the house so that when they are here on business for a while they have a place to stay, although I expect I will rarely see them. Well, I should probably go and prepare tea for myself and my friends. I will see you tomor-" He stopped suddenly and looked around, he felt that presence again. He suddenly grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her close to him and leapt back, landing a few feet back. Someone dressed in their school uniform shot out from the sky with a sword and slashed the air where they had been a moment ago, rising slowly. They couldn't see their face but Tomoyo and Julius both recognised the hair at the front.

"Li-kun?"

"Li-san?" They both asked at once. The person stood up and they could see his face, it was indeed Syaoran, or at least it was a very good impostor. Julius put himself in front of Tomoyo in a defensive stance.

"I don't usually like to fight but if you insist upon attacking us then I must take action. Daidouji-san, please go and warn Kinomoto-san and Li-san, another impostor will be going after them, if you see me you must ask a question that only we four will know the answer to, they could take on any form." He said calmly, watching the Syaoran impostor in front of them. Tomoyo nodded and ran off, stopping for a moment.

"But I don't know where they would be!" she said, Julius smiled.

"That's simple, the park where they can be in private, I can sense them from here. Please don't hide it, Daidouji-san, I can sense inside you that you are not completely without magic." He said, Tomoyo smiled and ran off.

"I won't let you get away!" the Syaoran impostor said, his voice exactly the same as Syaoran's. He leapt up, attempting to get over Julius' head to take Tomoyo down in the back so that she could not warn the two of his partner. He found Julius in front of him, grabbing his wrist and bending it back hard so that he dropped the sword involuntarily. It fell to the ground and clattered to the ground. They pushed away from each other and landed with the sword between them. The impostor ran towards it but again he found Julius had gotten there first with unbelievable speed.

He picked up the sword and examined it for a moment, the impostor recovered and charged at him, Julius looked up, a gleam in his eye and he slammed the sword into the ground, it stuck there in between two pavement slabs and didn't look like it was going to move easily.

The impostor leapt up over the sword but Julius moved so that he was standing on the sword as the impostor landed where he had been standing. He twisted around desperately and threw a punch at Julius, the punch hit the hard hilt of the sword, his knuckles hit the hard metal and he yelled in pain. The sword blade shattered and metal shards fell to the floor around him as he held his hand and glared at Julius who had not landed a single blow on him but had effectively made one fist useless for punching in seconds.

The impostor roared in rage and charged straight for him, forgetting that if he turned and ran he could catch up with Tomoyo easily now that Julius wasn't blocking the path but he was angered by the pain and humiliation Julius had caused and rational though wasn't governing his mind. He swung another punch but Julius leaned right and took a step back, the punch going over his shoulder, he grabbed the impostor's arm and turned around so that he was facing the same direction. He pulled on the arm, lifting the impostor off his feet and slamming him into the hard ground.

The impostor was winded and Julius stepped away from him, he ignored the glare the boy gave him.

"You can't fight any more, go home and don't bother me or the ones I'm charged with the safety of, or be prepared to accept the consequences. Now go while I will let you." He turned and ran after Tomoyo, leaving the impostor to struggle up and then stagger away with his pride shattered with the sword, he stopped for a moment and glared after Julius and pulled a bell out of his pocket. He rang it once and continued on his way, limping, with a horribly satisfied look on his face.

Sakura and Syaoran walked on the park path, heading to a more secluded part of the forest so they could have relative peace, although it was obvious they were a couple, the fact that they were holding hands and both were blushing a little was a strong hint to even the workers hurrying to get home after work.

They turned off the path, both knowing the way. They stopped on the grassy edge by the cliff and stood together there for a while, holding hands. Then Syaoran turned to Sakura and took her other hand, she turned and faced him as well, looking up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him; she wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her face into his chest, snuggling into the embrace.

Then Sakura felt Syaoran tense and looked up, he was looking away to the way they had come from. She turned her head and saw Julius standing there, smiling as he usually did. Sakura and Syaoran both broke away, their faces bright red, Syaoran seemed a little annoyed their private moment had been disturbed. Then he saw that Julius was holding something in his hand, loosely and hanging by his leg.

He raised his hand; he was holding a sword and his face had turned malicious. Syaoran placed himself in front of Sakura and pulled out the compact form of his sword, closing his eyes and unlocking the spell that bound it in its small form, when he let go of the tassel his hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"…Ragnar-san?" Sakura asked, finally pulling herself back together from surprise.

Julius jumped at Syaoran and swung the sword down, it cut through the air with a hiss and Syaoran brought up his sword and met the blow, easily blocking it, he pushed up and knocked Julius off balance for a moment. He turned a little to the right and kicked Julius in the stomach while he was in mid air, sending him tumbling backwards.

He fell in a heap and started getting up but he grimaced, having no wind and bent double by the kick. He slammed the sword into the ground and lifted himself up on it until he was in a half crouch half standing position. He glared at Syaoran and pulled a flute out of his pocket.

"Sakura-chan! Li-san!" Tomoyo came running in from the forest behind them and Julius turned, still holding the flute and sword. Tomoyo saw Syaoran standing protectively in front of Sakura with his sword held defensively and Julius scowling ferociously. She looked between them for a moment but Julius acted first. He blew a few notes on the flute and he slowly began to fade, black circles appeared in the ground, a dark purple darkness floating out of them like smoke.

Then blobs began to rise out, they took the vague shapes of humans but they were black and vague, the shape was the same but there were no features, and their fingers were just sharp claws, sharpened into a hand of daggers.

"Tomoyo-chan! Over here!" Sakura yelled and Tomoyo ran over to them, Sakura was holding her staff now but Syaoran insisted on being in front of them.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but these things aren't going to be friendly." Syaoran said. Then someone dressed in their uniform shot out of the trees, a blur of movement and instantly roundhoused one of the dark figures, it broke up into dark blobs and they quickly broke up again until there was nothing left. The figures closed around the new person who was just landing.

As soon as he landed he kicked high up behind him, twisting as he did so. His foot connected to the head part of another shadow, breaking it up. He brought his foot down on the head area from above of the next shadow and pushed off on his leg still on the ground, jumping clear of the shadows. He began to spin with both legs outstretched; they slammed into two of the shadows, breaking both apart. He landed balanced on both legs and pushed off on both, smashing into a shadow and elbowing it in the face area; he kept the momentum going and stretched his arm out full, his fist slamming into another shadow.

Blood sloshed on the ground although from what it was hard to tell. The boy landed and jumped backwards, twisting around and kicked the last shadow under the chin, making it disappear. He stood up straight for a moment and then wavered on his feet before falling to his knees, bending over the ground and rasping.

The three gathered their wits and rushed over to the boy.

Julius ran across the road, luckily there were no cars, and onto the park track. He couldn't see Tomoyo but he could sense a presence heading towards the cliff edge where there were two other presences headed, with yet another presence not far behind the first. He guessed the two were Sakura and Syaoran and the last was Tomoyo so the first would be the assailant.

He ran to the centre of the park, a fountain surrounded by benches. He looked around and saw a track leading past the cliff, further up he could faintly see a path leading to the cliff from it. He took it and ran up it but found his path blocked by black shadowy creatures. He stopped and backed away a little. He had been caught off guard.

He felt a searing pain in his side as a creature from the mass behind him leapt and slashed at him, he only just managed to jump to the side to avoid any vital injury, although it was still serious, it was deep and could have easily damaged one of his muscles badly.

He stood up, holding his side and looked around, he was encircled by a mass of the creatures and there were a lot of them. He winced as a fresh flow of blood was pumped around his body by his heart; the blood diverted to his side flowing out of the wound and down his side, his shirt was turning red.

He had to end this quickly and get to the cliff edge, now they were all in danger and he wouldn't let them be hurt, especially not Tomoyo. He held his hand out in front of him and a magical blue wind stirred up, collecting around him and solidifying in his hand and then suddenly dispersing with a flash from his hand.

He was holding a staff with a heavy metal head of an owl, a wise creature. He slammed the staff onto the ground and blue light and sparks shot out of the ground from the contact and spread out across the creatures, everything disappeared in a bright blue light.

"Oi! Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked. They all knelt by him, still not sure of who he was although it looked like Tomoyo knew.

"Ragnar-san!" Tomoyo said, looking at his face. He was a little pale and a little bit of blood had trickled out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine." He said, coughing. Blood splattered the ground. Then Sakura noticed that his right side was hideously scraped, through the blazer and shirt and cutting deep into the skin, blood was flowing out of it and trickling down to the bottom of his shirt and soaking it red, the blazer hid the worse part of it.

He began to fall sideways but Tomoyo caught him, she looked at Syaoran and Sakura pleadingly.

"We must get him medical attention." She said, Julius shook his head, coughing.

"No, if you can get me to my house I'll be fine. If you took me to a hospital it would raise questions, more importantly you would be left un-guarded. I was careless for a moment and this is the result." He braces himself and pushed off with his hands and raised one knee to a kneeling position and pushed off his knee with one hand and he slowly began to rise, they all rose slowly with him, ready to catch him if he fell.

He wavered for a moment and his eyes closed for a moment, the snapped open and he stopped for a moment. He held out his hand to the bushes and a staff with a metal owl's head flew out into his hand. His hand wrapped around the head and he leant on the staff heavily, breathing heavily.

"You're bleeding really badly!" Sakura exclaimed, Julius winced as his blazer pressed against the wound. He slowly reached into his blazer pocket with his left hand, leaning on the cane with his right. He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Tomoyo.

"Find my number on that, when it picks up ask for 'Ken'." He said weakly. Tomoyo pressed a few buttons, obviously familiar with the phone even though it was more advanced than the type her mother's company made.

She held it to her ear and it began to ring and someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" the person asked politely yet cheerfully on the other side, a stark contrast to their current situation.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, can I speak to Ken please?" she said, there was a pause and a shout. There was the sound of the phone being changed over and then a voice with an Osakan accent came over the phone, it sounded suspiciously similar to a voice she knew very well.

"This is Ken, what's up?" the Osakan voice said.

"Ken, it's me. Come to the cliff in the park." Julius said, his voice strong for a moment. There was a pause and then someone else picked up the phone, the voice was very similar but a little different.

"Julius is that you? Ken just flew out of the window just now, what's up?" a small white plush toy with wings shot out of the bushes and hovered in front of Julius. Sakura almost fell over.

"Kero-chan?!" she asked loudly. Syaoran stared at the plush toy.

"Kero? You know Kero! Oh wait, you're the master of the Sakura Cards, ain't ya?" he asked. Julius coughed.

"Ken, I'm going to need help getting back." He said, he stood up straight and the staff glowed blue before shrinking until there was nothing there. Ken's wings grew to a huge size and wrapped around it in a cocoon, and then the wings parted, revealing a huge white lion-like creature with wings. It sat down on the floor calmly.

"Can you help me, please?" he asked Tomoyo who held his arm and supported him as he turned around and sat down on the white lion's back. The lion stood up as if his weight was nothing.

"It was nice to meet ya all, tell Kero you saw Ken, I'd love to see his face when he hears I'm here." He said, lifting off and flying off with Julius on his back, leaving the three standing on the cliff. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran.

"I should be going home now before Okaa-san gets worried." She said, running off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone on the cliff edge to finish what had been interrupted.


End file.
